Virus
by heartkeeper27
Summary: A bizzare epademic is occuring in our world. However, no one knows why. However, once being sucked into the same place as the others and survive, do you try to find the cure? Not really good with summaires. Also has humor and slight mystery.


**Hello!**

**Welcome to my first FMA story with a co-author!**

**This story takes place in both our modern day and present day in the FMA series. Although, this does occur after Alphonse gets his body back, Roy wears an eye-patch, and Ed comes back from our world. Yes, about all the homunculi are dead either by sacrifice for a great cause (Lust) or by battling (Pride). **

**There will be a new danger that will be brought out later on in the story but that will have to wait! Right now I am going to introduce the story-! Riza comes behinds her and hands her a paper**

**HK: Hm? What's this? reads oh yeah…forgot about that…thanks Riza.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these fabulously created characters. However, I am using them and moving my own with them as they all end up in some seriously weird situations, while at the same time hold their regular serious tones.**

Prologue: An Unfortunate Path

**Warning**: For the past few weeks or so people had been disappearing and such. Normally nobody thinks much of it until it becomes an epidemic and then they begin to panic. However, since no one looks into it much during that slowly developing climax that means no one knows how unusual these disappearances have been. One minute they are simply playing on an electronic system and then when you look they are gone. Some would return. However, they would either be traumatized or killed. Autopsies don't help find the killer either. Since the way they are murdered is also bizarre.

However, let us get back to our present sisutation shall we? --

Grey mists of fumes filled the air. The moister told everyone that a storm was coming along. However, at the same time, it was a bit refreshing to feel the warmth of summer being mixed with the coolness a windy storm brings. The roads were much to the extent that very little people could drive upon them without having their cars slip a bit more than usual. Yet, who ever would doubt the stupidity of global warming and all the environmental stuff occurring. It was simply destroying how the weather was supposed to be.

Inside of a house that was going to be struck by the storm was a young teenaged girl and a young teenaged boy. The girl had past the shoulder dark brown hair with caramel blonde highlights. She wore grey contacts that covered her natural coffee brown eyes. Her body received a dark tan over the summer vacation. The girl wore a simple white spaghetti strap top and a light grey jacket with pink trimmings over it. Another thing she was a pair of white/pink sandal like sneakers and a plaid pair of pink shorts that were a little above the knees. On her neck she wore a simple dolphin heart necklace that was broken in half.

The boy on the other hand wore darker colors. However, had a much lighter complexion. He had flaming reddish blonde hair that was slightly wavy on the top. He had a slender body built and was quite pale. He also had lots of freckles all over his arms, face, etc. His eyes were a grayish blue that were covered by green eyeglasses. His shirt was a light, creamy brown. His pants a dark army green however, they only went down to his knees. He had on a pair of black Vans and ankle socks. Like the girl he wore a simple dolphin heart charm that was broken in half.

The two were simply rummaging through FMA websites on the girl's laptop. Normal as normal could be. Both seemed to be enjoying the simplicity of the indoor life that was wrapped with devices made to make our lives easier. Not even the storm was corrupting their haven of solitude and tranquility. Except for one minor detail, the girl's siblings. Which were actually four younger sisters.

"Stop jumping Chuly! Okkie is going to try and do what you guys are doing!!" The teenaged girl shouted.

However, the girl with the pale peach skin and light golden brown curls continuously bounce about. She wore a tiger shirt and a plaid skirt for going out. She looked to be around the age of possibly four or five years of age and had two of her front teeth missing. The toddler also had other scraps and cuts from being hyper.

"Lely! Stop showing them to climb!" The teenaged girl screamed as she looked over to the kitchen and noticed the rowdy seven year old on the counter tops rummaging through the drawers. She looked much like the older sister. However, had no highlights, her hair was down to her hips, and she had a front tooth missing. She wore a pink flowery skirt and a blue top that didn't match. She had no shoes on what-so-ever.

"You aren't the boss of me POO-POO!" Lely teased. Her voice trying to edge the teenager over the edge. This sadly, was working. The teenaged girl stood up and clenched her hands into fists. However, the boy grabbed her and gently pulled her back down. The girl tried to ignore her sisters and focus on her closest friend.

"Just ignore them Emmy. Why don't we move to the family room, where it is quieter…hm?" The boy suggested.

Sighing ever so lightly the girl watched as the nine year old whom was taller than the teenager and had more fat than her as well ran after the 1 year old. The nine year old had on a pair of light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. She had pale peach skin and blushing cheeks from the running. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was pulled into two braids. The one year old however, had on a hand-me-down teletubies outfit that belonged to the nine year old. However, just like the seven year old she looked like the eldest sister. Her hair up in a Dr.Seuss who-like manner seeing as her hair was very wavy and curly at the same time. Her skin was also a light tan like the seven year old seeing as they didn't stay out as much as Emmy.

"Okay Chris. I'll go with you. I'm actually expecting Brielle to be coming here shortly. So why don't we head over to the game room?" Emmy suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," Chris responded.

As they went to the room filled with video games and movies the four younger ones followed. However, after a censored scolding they finally went back to where they were playing before. The room was painted an eggshell white and consisted of many VHS movies, DVDs, a television, and many different video games. Moving to a chair Emmy and Chris sat down and continued to surf the web. It was peaceful and tranquil. Until-

BOOM! A loud crash and clang of the thunder had rolled in and the rain began to come down in buckets. Emmy merely moved over to Chris a slight bit as she tried to detach her mind from the noises. With a sigh she sat back in her chair and stared at the screen.

"What's wrong Emmy?" Chris asked with much concern.

"Nothing, it's just, don't you ever wish to be able to just go to their world and interact with them? I mean, be able to be an anime character?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, but who hasn't? All anime fans wish for that. We even write fanfictions about stuff like that happening. However, as we all know, none of that occurs in real-life…" Chris explained coolly.

"I know, but a wish is a wish. No matter how you criticize i- Hey! What's going on?" Emmy quickly rushed back to her screen after seeing a bunch of pop-ups fly onto her screen.

"What's wrong now?" Chris asked.

"The computer…something is really up with it! Check it out. You are more tech-savvy than me. Maybe you can figure this out!" Emmy quickly shoved the laptop into the boy's lap. Sighing slightly the boy reluctantly took the machine and began to tinker with it. However, nothing seemed to be working. With racing thoughts, Emmy quickly went and grabbed her back-pack like purse and began to search for her cell phone and tried to look up what might be occurring.

However, none of this worked. After soon giving up they stared as more and more pop-ups about disappearances began to come up. The two looked at the screen without really knowing how to actually react. Seeing as kidnappings were common now-a-days. Though, soon the pop-ups stopped and the screen turned white. Then purple eyes and white sweetly creepy smiles emerged on the screen.

Curious as to what was going on with her computer Emmy touched the keyboard and then slowly made her way up to the screen. As if the eyes were calling out to her. Moving her face closer soon a few arms and hands came out and grabbed her. Without struggling Emmy was being sucked in virtually.

Chris, after seeing this, began to get scared. As Emmy began to slowly vanish into the cyber world Chris quickly wrapped his hands around her ankles. This didn't help, it made it worse. For then he was being pulled into the laptop with his best friend. As their final bits of body evaporated into the screen the computer began to show the event that was occurring.

Slowly opening his eyes Chris noticed Emmy not too far from him and quickly gathered his strength and went to her side and tried to wake her still sleeping form.

"Emmy! Wake up! Are you…o-k…?" Chris's motions and voice began to slow. His eyes slowly turned to a large gate that was before them in the empty room. It had a large eye in the middle of it and it towered maybe 30 feet. Possibly even more.

_It…it looks like the one from FMA. When Edward saw when he tried to bring his mother back..._ Chris thought as he stared at it. Then a loud poof noise could be heard. As if a large pressure was exerted. Staring in fear Chris saw the door beginning to open. Quickly he turned back to Emmy and began to shake her furiously. This finally began to awaken her.

"W-what's wrong Chris? You look like you saw a ghost…" Emmy asked as she began to open her eyes and stared at her best friend.

Chris said nothing at all. He merely pointed a trembling finger towards the large gate. Emmy slowly turned her head to it and noticed the structure. Immediately she went on her feet and moved back from it a bit. Chris did the same. Neither of them wanted to face this. They never even thought it to be possible that the Gate actually existed!

When the Gate finally opened fully all you could see were the purple eyes again. Just like before, they tried to hypnotize the two. This time around they knew not to look at them. So they merely looked to each other. Yet, this caused only more problems. For since they didn't go in willingly a pair of black arms wrapped around Emmy and began to forcefully drag her into the horrible abyss. Chris, being protective, quickly jumped to her aid. Yet, could only be dragged into the gate once more like when trying to save Emmy from the computer.

Once inside, the world of knowledge and discovery from both worlds began to fill their minds. The horror of the pain of people from the past and the present began to torture their souls. As they screamed and cried out the things around them laughed. Yet, this torture didn't last long. For seeing as they managed to live through this occurrence the Gate spit them back out.

"Seeing as this has not destroyed you. Then we shall take it upon ourselves to make an equivalent exchange. Giving you knowledge we separate you from your only loved one in this era…Bye…" The voices from the gate eerily decreed. Then Chris and Emmy were sucked back into the Gate. However, as they tried their best to hold onto each other the Gate easily brought them apart and tossed them in different parts of the unknown world.

Leaving the two to fend for themselves. In a world that was only meant to be fictional and fun. Has turned into a battle to survive and thrive. As it is also a search for a companion.

**HK: Tell me how you readers think of my Fanfiction! Just click that box down there and review!**

**Ed: Hey! When are **_**WE**_** coming into the picture?!**

**HK: Mr. Shrimpy Pants… this was merely the Prologue to the actual story. This sets the story up for the actual action to occur! This also helps me introduce some of the characters that I made up myself and with help of my co-author Crimson.**

**Crimson: Yeah half-pint! Give us a break…we are trying to make this an interesting story!**

**Ed: face red SHRIMPY PANTS?! HALF-PINT?! I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOU'RE AES!! AND LOOK WHOSE TALKING YOU ARE SHORTER THAN ME GIRLY continues to rant**

**Both: Anyway…just please review and give us your ideas on the story. This is our first FMA fanfiction and don't want our characters to seem too perfect and stuff…**

**Oh! And thanks for reading this. -**


End file.
